


Domestication

by notdrunkenough



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdrunkenough/pseuds/notdrunkenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without one, they're uneven in an odd way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestication

**III.**

Seeing her like this, stuck between the limbs of her two boys in such a morning-after fashion, she knows exactly what her mother would say to her (though she's not quite sure why she's thinking her mother at a moment like this, and she's sure Freud would have a thing or more to say on the matter),

" _Sakura, you're being selfish_."

And, yeah, yeah, yeah, she knows. She knows she should pick one, just one, and have him be her one and only. Though, she's not positive that one would want her without the other.

Without one, they're uneven in an odd way. Naruto smiles so warmly and lovingly that it cancels out the bitterness in Sasuke's voice and the sarcasm he groans, and Sasuke sighs and calms, canceling out Naruto childishness and excessive enthusiasm in the grand scheme of things.

Sometimes she wonders where she fits into this. She supposes she's just the mother they never had: a guide to feelings, to needing; something to run to, to give that unending want to please to. She's the love they never knew, between justified hatred for a monster and distant, now dead, long dead, parents.

She supposes she's here to cancel out the coldness, lack of warmth in each other touches. She teaches them domestication, though those things can be copied in time and soon she'll be rendered unnecessary to the whole equation. 

"Love," her blond boy would say, "is so much more than necessity."

Though, what does he know?

 

 

 

**IV.**

At breakfast, they giggle and laugh while she cooks for them. She scolds Naruto for suggesting they have ramen for breakfast, because they aren't children anymore. Adult eat toast and cereal that doesn't have cartoon characters on the side.

She caves, but only a little, and makes them pancakes.

And Sasuke speaks nonchalantly, mentioning Sakura mothering skills and the bearing of children, heirs, Uchihas and she laughs, "Yeah, we'll get right on that," and swirls the cooking pancakes larger.

Naruto laughs too, his head laying on the table, yawning, waiting for breakfast to be served, and says they'd be lousy parents. Two boys who never grew up with any and a girl stupid enough to love them, child services would have a field day.

Sakura rolls her eyes, and says there are guides for such things, (but they're still children in heart, so unsure, so scared, so still broken, and children baring children never, ever ends well).

 

 

 

**I.**

Coming out of the shower, she watches Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other in bed, the blanket covering most of their faces, from the corner of her eye while applying moisturizer and other things they elude the boys. They lay, closer then she remember them being comfortable with, in silence, Naruto with that childish, completive look on his face.

Staring contest, she guesses.

Pulling out her hair from its soggy binds, she pulls her nightgown over her head (and purposing doesn't look at them to see if they are looking at her) and snuggles into an over-sized bed.

 

 

 

 

**II.**

Fingertips run across her back. Naruto must be awake, she sighs to herself, stretching out her toes and catching the glow of '12:00 am' on the clock beside the bed. She enjoys the long lines and circles and curves, until she notices the sliding of long nails scraping. God knows, Naruto was lucky to not have gnawed down his fingertips to nothin—

"Eh, Sasuke," Naruto whispers behind her to the boy behind him, shifting slightly from the weight of Sasuke's arm around his waist, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Sasuke replies, still running his fingertips along her skin (writing out her name, his name, NA-RU-TO, inscribing pictures of invisible birds for no one to see onto her), "She has a pretty back."

Naruto laughs, "Yeah, she does."

She smiles to herself and snuggles into the blanket around her more. She listens to them bicker quietly among themselves. It's a moment between them she's not invited to, for God knows what reason. It's a boy thing, she supposes, and listens to them fall to sleep to the sound of each other's voice.

_postscript;_

"Don't you have work early tomorrow?" Sasuke asks, his hand falling back to just Naruto's waist and Naruto twists his unrefined fingers into Sakura's nightgown.

"Well I—so do you, hypocrite. Go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some fic from FF.net to here. Sorry.
> 
> I really like SakuNaruSasu. The most couple-y fact about this is that they share a bed (scandalous!) so obviously I'm doing romance wrong.
> 
> Warning: I haven't read/watched Naruto for a LONG time.


End file.
